Baby Bop's Tummy Ache (Phantom of the Opera version)
Baby Bop's Tummy-Ache is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 2 that was released on February 26, 1994. Plot Edit When Baby Bop gets a tummy-ache from eating too many cupcakes after The Phantom and his servants learn about healthy foods, The Phantom tells Baby Bop to go to the doctor, but she said she won't. Educational Theme: Healthy/Feeling Better Quote 1:Edit * (after the "Barney Theme Song", Gordon is riding on her bike delivering newspapers) * Min: Okay, I understand, but groceries!? * Antonio: What can I say, Min?! I've been delivering fruits and vegetables from my grandpa's farm all year. I just needed help this morning because the load is so big, but I wanna be really careful not to get them ruined. * Min: Anyway, Antonio, how you gonna make them fresh? * Antonio: Fruits and vegetables need sunlight to grow so when they are fully grown, they are crisp and fresh all the time. * (Antonio and Min stop by Derek's granddad's house) * Min: Anyway, it's springtime, right, Antonio? * Antonio: Right. (rings the doorbell) * Granddad: (opens the door) Hi, guys! * Min: Hi, are you Granddad Richards? * Granddad: I am. What've you got? * Antonio: We've got freshly grown fruits and vegetables. * Granddad: That's great. * (Antonio and Min gives the fruits and vegetables to Granddad) * Granddad: Why, thank you. * Antonio and Min: You're welcome. * Granddad: Okay, have a nice day. * Antonio: You, too. * Min: How many more houses to go? * Antonio: Eight, and we'd better get moving. Let's go. * (Antonio and Min go back to their bikes. They ride on them. Suddenly, busy bees bother Antonio and Min) * Min: What are they!? * Antonio: I think they're a bunch of bees! * Min: Watch out! * Antonio: AAH! * Antonio and Min: (screaming) AAAAAAAAH!!! (their carts tip over as they fall off the bikes and all the fruits and vegetables get ruined. They grunt) * Antonio: Oh, no! Our fruits and vegetables are ruined! * Min: Oh, no! What a mess! What're we gonna do?! * (fades to outside in the school playground) * (the kids are playing at the playground) * (Antonio and Min arrive) * Derek: Hi, Antonio. Hi, Min. What's happened? * Antonio: Min and I were talking about my grandpa's farm to get more fruits and vegetables from his garden. * Min: Because the bags are torn and the fruits and vegetables are ruined. * Shawn: Oh, I see. * Antonio: But Min and I fell off our bikes and got hurt. * Kids: WHAT?! * (The Phantom appears) * The Phantom: Hello, everyone * Kids: MASTER!!! (they hug each other) * The Phantom: Hi. So what seems to be the problem? * Antonio: While Min and I were delivering fruits and vegetables from my grandpa's farm, we fell off the bikes and got hurt. * The Phantom: I get it. * (music starts for "The Exercise Song") * The Phantom: So you kids need a lot of exercise. It'll make you healthy. So why don't we just go climb on cars! Quote 2:Edit * (after "The Exercise Song", Michael arrives with his soccer clothes on and his soccer ball) * Michael: Hi! * The Phantom and kids: Hi, Michael! * Michael: Hi, everybody! While I was playing soccer, I'm very skillful at kicking the ball and dribbling it. * The Phantom: You did a great job kicking and dribbling the soccer ball with your feet today. * Julie: Are you wearing your soccer shirt? * Michael: I sure do! It goes on my * Julie: That's right! Are you wearing your soccer shorts! * Michael: I sure do! They go on my * Julie: You're welcome! Are you wearing your soccer socks? * Michael: I sure do! They go on my * Julie: That's right! Are you wearing your soccer shoes? * Michael: I sure do! They go on my * Julie: That's right! * The Phantom: Wow! I like your soccer clothes, Michael! * Michael: Thanks. What are you doing today? * Antonio: We're doing a lot of exercise today. * Michael: It sure is. * Julie: That's why we're getting very healthy. * Michael: Oh, I see. Is exercise good for you? * The Phantom: They can be. Some exercises are really fun to do. * Michael: That's right, Master! (puts his soccer ball down) * (BJ's whistle is heard) * Kathy: What's that sound? * The Phantom: I don't fucking know, but the sound is coming from over there. * (BJ's whistle is heard) * David: There it is again. * Tosha: Hey, I know that sound! It's... * Kids: ...BJ!!! * (BJ arrives with his scooter) * BJ: Hi, everybody! Hi, Phantom! * The Phantom: Hi, BJ! How are you! * BJ: I'm fine. Thank you! * The Phantom: Good! * BJ: Michael, what are you wearing? * Kathy: BJ, what'd ya have for lunch today? * BJ: You know what I had for lunch today? A great, big pickle sandwich. * All: (except BJ) EWW!! * Shawn: BJ, why do you like to eat pickles?! * BJ: Because pickles are my most favorite food in the whole wide world!! * Stacy: BJ, don't you like healthy foods? * BJ: Yes, Stacy. They make us big and strong. * Bertille: Well, I bet you can learn more about them. * The Phantom: Yes. Let's go inside. * (all cheer and go inside) Quote 3:Edit * (The Phantom, BJ, and the kids go through the Dutch door to the classroom) * The Phantom: Hey, guys! Look who's here! * Firmin: Hi, everybody! Hi, Master! * The Phantom: Hi, Firmin! How're ya doing'?! * Firmin: I'm fine. Thanks. So what're you guys doing? * Noel: We're gonna learn more about healthy foods. * Firmin: I see. So what shall we have for a snack? * The Phantom: Well, I'll bet you'll find out. * (song starts for Have a Snack) Quote 4:Edit * (The Phantom, BJ, and the kids laughing after the song Have a Snack) * (Baby Bop arrives) * Baby Bop: Hi, Master! Hi, friends! * All: (except Baby Bop) Baby Bop!! * The Phantom: So what've you been eating? * Baby Bop: I've been eating frosted cupcakes, chocolate chip cookies, potato chips, and candy. * Firmin: Baby Bop, you've been eating a lot of junk foods these days. Maybe you should eat a healthier diet instead of shit food that I eat in my office when I'm bored. * The Phantom: That's right. Everybody needs to be healthy. * Baby Bop: I can't do that. * The Phantom: Sure, you can. Well, I bet even the man in the moon needs to eat healthy foods. * (song starts to Aiken Drum) Quote 5:Edit * (The Phantom and his servants laughing after the song Aiken Drum) * Firmin: WOW! That's a very good picture of Aiken Drum! * Derek: Thanks, Firmin! * Kathy: Do you think spaghetti has lots of carbs? * Firmin: Yes, Kathy. They do have lots of carbs. * Antonio: Do you think meatballs has iron? * Firmin: Yes, Antonio. They do have iron. * David: Do you think spaghetti and meatballs can be a healthy dinner? * The Phantom: It can be, but to be healthy, you hafta eat less, drink lots of water, and do more exercise. * Baby Bop: I don't wanna be healthy. * BJ: You have to, Sissy. * Baby Bop: No! * The Phantom: Yes! * (Queen of Hearts arrives) * Queen of Hearts: Hello, Phantom! Hello, children! * The Phantom: Hi, there, your majesty! Nice to see you! (hugs the Queen of Hearts) * Queen of Hearts: Nice seeing you, too, Phantom! Hey, I thought you children are learning about healthy foods. * Julie: We sure are. * Queen of Hearts: So what're we gonna have for lunch? * The Phantom: I don't know. What're gonna make? * Queen of Hearts: How 'bout making a solid sandwich? * Baby Bop: Goodie! That sounds like a great idea! I can make my favorite specialty for the classroom. * BJ: What kind is that? * Baby Bop: Chocolate fudge triple strawberry delight ice cream sandwich!!! * The Phantom: Of course not. We will not have that trash for lunch, Baby Bop now get lost. * Baby Bop: Yes, you're right, Master. Because we're outta strawberries. * Shawn: I think it's a good idea to eat a healthy diet. * The Phantom: What do you mean, Shawn? * Shawn: It's very important to eat healthy foods everyday. * Firmin: Yeah, Shawn. You should eat from the food pyramid. * Tosha: Can you explain it to us? * Firmin: Sure. The food pyramid is made up of different food groups, like bread and cereal, fruits and vegetables, milk and dairy, and meat and protein. * Min: I think it would help Baby Bop if we solve what the food pyramid look like. * The Phantom: That's a great idea, Min. Say, Firmin, didn't you do a drawing of the food pyramid for work? * Firmin: Yup. I did it for my work. It shows everything a person needs to stay healthy. * The Phantom: Good. So where did ya put it? * Firmin: I put it in my bag. * The Phantom: Your bag!? Where is it? * Firmin: It's next to the chair. * The Phantom: Can you get it for us so you can explain Baby Bop what food groups she can eat from? * Firmin: Sure. Why not? (he gets his bag and pulls out a poster) Here it is. (walks back to his friends) Okay. I'm ready. Quote 6:Edit * Firmin: (puts the poster on the table and shows it to Baby Bop) Now the most important thing to eat every day, Baby Bop, are at the bottom of the pyramid is bread and cereal. * The Phantom: Yeah, you should have at least 3 servings of bread and cereal every day. * Queen of Hearts: Well, I eat at least 3 servings of banana bread. They have a rich, fruity flavor and it's very healthy. * Firmin: And over here are fruits and vegetables. * Queen of Hearts: I eat at least 4 servings from that group every day, you know like broccoli, cauliflower, bananas, and apples. * Firmin: Next up? Milk and dairy. * The Phantom: Yeah. You should have at least 2 glasses of milk to keep your bones nice and strong. * Firmin: And on the top is meat and protein. * The Phantom: Yeah. Two portions of meat is plenty. * Firmin: So Baby Bop, what do you say about all this? * Baby Bop: Well, I eat from my own food groups. * Firmin: If you do, tell me which food groups you eat from. * Baby Bop: Yeah! The cake group, the cookie group, the chip group, the candy group, the chocolate group, and the jelly bean group!! Yeah! * The Phantom: Well, those food groups taste good, but they are bad for you, Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: But they taste so yummy in my tummy! * Firmin: Hey, Baby Bop. Don't you like healthy foods. * Baby Bop: No. They're so boring. * The Phantom: No, they're not you dishonest lying fat piece of dino crap that fucking never wears clothes. Healthy foods can be fun! I have something that's really healthy. (he uses magic to make the healthy snacks appear) * Baby Bop: WOW!!! HEALTHY SNACKS!!! * Noel: Now we can have healthy foods! * All: YAY!!! * (song starts to Snacking' on Healthy Food) Quote 8:Edit * Lumiere: (after the song, "The Yum, Yum Song") You know, healthy foods can be so much fun! * David: Mm! I bet we're gonna be healthy eating those kind of foods. * Baby Bop: Uh-huh! I'm sure my master will tell you about them later...but right now, I'm so hungry...and I bet I can eat this whole box of cupcakes!! * All: (except Baby Bop) (yelling) No! No! Don't do it, Baby Bop! * BJ: Don't eat all the cupcakes at once or else you'll have a really bad tummy-ache! * Firmin: (has an apple in his hand) Here, Baby Bop. Why don't you just have this yummy apple instead? * Baby Bop: No, I won't. It's boring. * Firmin: No because you are wrong! It's loaded with vitamins and minerals. * Baby Bop: Nah! * Firmin: Eat the apple. * Baby Bop: No, I want to eat the cupcakes. * Firmin: And they call me a idiot! (he pushes the box of cupcakes away) * Baby Bop: No! I want the cupcakes. (she gets the box of cupcakes) * The Phantom: Aw, c'mon, Baby Bop! Eat the apple! * Baby Bop: No, I won't! I won't! I won't! (she makes Firmin put the apple in his mouth) * Firmin: (takes the apple out) Baby Bop! you don't ever put an apple like that in someone's mouth! * Baby Bop: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to and I'm just gonna have my cupcakes. * All: (except Baby Bop) Alright. * (Baby Bop eats all the cupcakes at once) Quote 8:Edit * Baby Bop: (after eating all those cupcakes, her tummy growls as it's starting to hurt) Ow! (groaning) * Firmin: What's wrong, Baby Bop? * Baby Bop: I think I'm getting a tummy-ache, Firmin. * The Phantom: You know sometimes when you eat too much, you'll get a tummy-ache. * Baby Bop: But Master, I need you * The Phantom: What's the matter, Baby Bop? * Baby Bop: I got a tummy-ache. (groaning) * The Phantom: You were the fool who had to eat all the motherfucking cupcakes at once, at least just have Stacy take care of you * Baby Bop: There's no way Master * The Phantom: Well there should be a way * (song starts for "The Tummy Song") Quote 15: Edit * (2 weeks later) * The Phantom: Baby Bop, I dare you to eat 20 cupcakes! * Baby Bop: NO! (The Phantom grabs 20 cupcakes and forces her to eat them) Yum, yum! * (fades to Baby Bop all done eating her cupcakes) * Baby Bop: Master the fuck was that you useless asshole? * The Phantom: Because Baby Bop, you're an apparent fucking bitch that loves to rub your vagina on the dog, now prepare to die * Baby Bop: Can I have a chocolate fudge triple strawberry delight ice cream sandwich tomorrow? * The Phantom: No (The Phantom kills Baby Bop) * *